B is for The Best
by Tigor15
Summary: Although it certainly wouldn't calm all his nerves, the paper he was carrying definitely made everything feel more 'real', for the lack of a better word, it was his and it was proof of everything he had done so far, proof that yes he could be a hero. U.A ADMISSION Name: Izuku Midoriya Age: 15 Blood Type: O Class: 1-B, Hero Department
1. Chapter 1

To say Izuku was nervous on his first day at U.A would be the understatement of the century. To be perfectly honest, a part of him still believed he was in some sort of trauma-induced hallucination, from which he would wake up any moment now, and then be forced to face the pathetic truth of never becoming a hero.

Beating that robot, even though painful, had been a truly surreal experience for someone who was once quirkless like himself, And discovering he actually passed the test for the hero course basically kept him in Cloud-9 for a few weeks straight, whenever his nervousness and (happy) tear didn't kick in of course.

The travel to the building itself seemed to be just a big blur in Izuku's mind, anything besides his mother's worries in the morning seemed very unimportant compared to actually standing at the front of the school of his dreams, he was slightly paralyzed right now

Although it certainly wouldn't calm all his nerves, the paper he was carrying definitely made everything feel more 'real', for the lack of a better word, it was his and it was proof of everything he had done so far, proof that yes he could be a hero. He probably wouldn't admit it, but he had read the simple contents of it to know the words by heart.

U.A ADMISSION

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 15

Blood Type: O

Class: 1-B, Hero Department

That was he could read before getting queasy, the euphoria overtaking him. He could slowly feel his more 'existential' nervousness fading away by bits, being substituted by more 'normal' worries. Would the people in his class be scary? Would _Kacchan_ be in his class? Would he meet that nice girl from the exams in his class? Would he even be able to _stay_ in his class, considering his new quirk broke his bones?

Izuku had now fully entered into mumbling-mode, losing enough his spacial awareness that he wasn't able to notice a girl calmly walking up to him and putting her hand in his shoulders

"I'm terribly sorry" Said a soft, polite voice "But could you please give me some assistance?"

Immersed in his nerve-fueled questions, that was all it took to sent Izuku in a massive fit of apologies, he could only see green hair and equally green eyes before making a deep bow and starting to shout apologies

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I must really have bothered you sorry!"

"Huh?"

The confused sound was apparently enough to snap Izuku out of his trance, so he finally looked up to see who had sneaked on him.

The first thing he noticed was the hair, it actually wasn't green like his own, it was more 'plant-like', looking like a bunch of vines strapped on her head, he immediately guessed it had something to do with her quirk,. The second thing that he noticed is that she was beautiful, a sleder body and pristine face. Everything giving her as mystery-like charm, almost making Izuku's brain short-circuit again.

Though she had a look of deep curiosity in her emerald eyes.

This finally made the young boy aware that he still had not answered her original question, that almost send his in another apology fit, but he maintained his composure.

"Sorry for apologizing so much!"

Barely.

"W-Well..." he said before she could open her mouth, likely for another 'huh?' "What do you need help with?"

"I'm new around here so I'm having trouble finding where I should go" She answered with a serious tone, if Izuku hadn't been drowning in nervousness himself he would note she was sightly embarrassed in asking for help in such simple thing.

The successor of All Might sighted in relief, that was simple, something he could help with but not lose a lot of time, he'd hate to leave someone just because he didn't have time, even if it was something silly as directions.

"I'm also new, but I hope to be of help. Where do you need to go?"

Ironically, one of the obvious answers to this question really didn't pass Midoryia's mind

"I need to find Class 1-B of the hero department, it would be a horrible shame to be late to such an incredibly important day"

The green haired boy saw his mind go blank, he was pretty sure he gaped like a fish a few times too, was this the measure for the rest of his classmates? She seemed serious, but not scary, maybe he would survive his school year if all of his class were like her

"Uhh… I-I'm also at class 1-B" he said quietly "W-We could search together. I-I mean if it doesn't annoy you, maybe you need go in alone or maybe you want to find it yourself or-or..."

"Two heads would certainly search better than one, if it's no bother"

After muttering a 'not at all', he and the vine-haired girl walked around still a bit aimlessly in an uncomfortable silence, that told a lot about how little they knew of each other. Thar was when Izuku realized fatal mistake. He had not asked for her name

'I would probably learn it later anyway' The boy mused. But at the same time it would be really awkward to refer to her as 'hey' or 'girl', and being friendly was important, right?

But what if already knew his and expected him to know it? And what if he had failed some sort of super secret test of character and she already hated him? What if she was just _that_ cold and really didn't care?

Swallowing his questions, he decided to ask "Hey, I-I know it's kind of weird now but what's you name?"

The girl mused for a minute, looking slightly disappointed in herself before answering.

"I deeply apologize for not saying something earlier" The girl bowed as she said "I'm Ibara Shiozaki. May you give your own name?"

"O-oh! I'm Midoriya Izuku. I really hope we get along" he said earnestly

"Likewise" Said the girl with a small smile and also a bit more of warmth in her voice

'Yeah' Izuku thought 'Definitely not scary'

The next few minutes passed quickly as they made their way to the class, making small talk, mostly focusing on the 'newness' of the place and the possible oddities of his classmates (Izuku was pretty sure he saw a U.A uniform walking around on it's own, and decided that there was no such thing as _too_ outrageous)

Shiozaki was proven right, because not to long after joining they managed to find their way, and now stood at the front of the door, Izuku far too nervous to make the first step had to wait until the girl opened the door for him to enter.

After steeling himself, he stepped in to see… what was definitely not his full class.

Eleven people already seemed to have gathered there, with no sign of their teacher. The first people to be seen were two girls talking in the front, one of them had a ponytail of orange hair combined with blueish eyes, she also seemed to be leading a conversation with a tall girl with medium length straight black hair and common black eyes, she nodded at infrequent intervals but opened her mouth little.

More at the back Midoriya noticed a group of three, a short girl with a bob cut that went slightly pass her shoulder, while her bangs covered most of her face, it was clear that she was incredibly nervous, so much that both a bandana guy with spiked up hair and another girl with dark green hair and sharp teeth were attempting to comfort her with jokes and smiles, tough the boy looked like he wasn't really into it. Obviously it was not very effective, but the intention was the most important part of it, right?

At the other seats in the back Izuku saw a group of people who seemed really into their reading material. A boy who was… a speech balloon? As insane as it sounded, his head was merely a blank speech balloon, although he was far away he could see small letters forming and disappearing in the middle of his 'face'. 'Is this how he communicates?' the green haired boy asked himself. 'Well I'll learn later anyway, it would be rude to just ask'. Ignoring that matter, he seemed pretty engrossed in a manga, Midoriya was pretty sure he knew it, but decided to ask later.

At his side a much larger teenager sat reading a book that so thick Izuku was sure he would not understand half of it. What was surprising about him was his appearance, he was in one word, big, he was tall and muscular, with small fangs plus lot of hair(maybe fur?), but also had square glasses, and generally seemed very intent in his reading material, definitely not someone who Midoriya would judge a 'heavy reader', but he guessed appearances could be deceiving.

The boy with glasses was so big he initially missed the small boy that sat behind him, though in Midoriya's defense he was certainly the kind of people who looked like he wanted to disappear, small and pretty chubby, the blue short hair was his most distinguishing feature, and it appeared that with the arrival of more people in the class, he looked even more ready to sink in his chair, using the large guy in front of him as a cover

"Hey! More people" he was snapped of his analysis as the orange-haired girl finally seemed to have take note of their entrance and apparently decided to go and greet "Hi. I'm Itsuka Kendou, nice to meet you"

She certainly shined with energy.

"Oh. I'm Ibara Shiozaki, and this right here is Izuku Midoriya, I imagine we're both delighted to make your acquittance" Ibara said with her own brand of politeness

"Yeah" and so the only thing Izuku was left to do was agree in an enthusiastic manner "I hope we get along, Kendou-san"

"Aww, thanks! Now for the rest of the class, look, that girl that I was with, name's Yui Kodai, say hi Kodai."

After being called, Yui merely gave a nod and a smile, looking content with her friend doing the introductions.

"Moving on, the girl who's sulking at the corner is Kinoko Komori, the boy and the girl are Yotetsu Awase and Setsuna Tokage respectively."

Izuku merely gave Komori a sympathetic smile, understanding her nervousness, and she, in a moment of solidarity of the anxious and socially awkward, understood it and even calmed down a little. The other two not so much, simply thinking he was being friendly, gave him a nod (from Awase) and a grin (from Tokage).

"And what's more, for those guys in the back, the otaku is Manga Fukidashi, the Nerd is Jurota Shishida, and the guy trying to disappear is Nirengeki Shoda"

Although Shoda gave a nervous laugh that Midoriya could understand all too well, the other two proved unflappable in their reading, not even looking up at the mention of their names.

"And for those guys there got there before me, so I got awkward and didn't ask" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly

"No that was already great, big thanks Kendou-san" He said honestly.

"Wow, I can already tell you're going to be a bundle of sunshine and rainbows aren't you" Kendou laughed as Izuku blushed crimson.

Ibara was okay with letting the conversation end here, and Itsuka went back to talk a little more with Yui. The vine-haired girl, decide to sit up close to the window, Izuku following her simply because of the lack of a better idea.

Closer to the window he could see, more to the front a boy attempted to do small talk to the other two. Although he seemed generally unremarkable (not like he could talk about unremarkable), with a brown spiky hair, medium build and common friendliness, his eyes really caught attention, being weirdly oval-shaped eyes, he made a pout before turning to the front and seemingly giving up on 'small talk'.

The boy wasn't sure if he would even have attempted small talk, considering the two were obviously people he wouldn't want to bother, the first was basically as tall as the glasses boy from before, though his 'face' certainly looked even more unique, it looked like the mix of a glue dispenser and a lappet on top, seven holes were adorning it, and from one of them a weird gray substance dripped, what could be seen of his skin was soft yellow.

Sitting at his side was a boy that probably could be in someone's nightmare, he was pale and slender with mid-length white hair, the most prominent feature his face completely lacking any lips, his teeth sitting weirdly, giving a very skeleton-like look, really someone that he would not like to meet him in a dark alley

When Ibara sat on the front chair, Izuku sat behind her, which also happened to be in front of the brown haired guy.

"Hey dude, who are you?" he asked lazily.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" he extended his hand to him in a friendly gesture.

The other boy quickly took Midoriya's hand with what was now a smile "Finally a dude who's willing to talk normally here, I'm Kosei Tsuburaba, nice to meet ya'"

Midoriya then decided to attempt to get the names of the other two guys at the back, but before any noise could get out of him Kosei interrupted him.

"If you're gonna try and make friends with them, don't even try, since I came here I barely managed to get out their names" The brown haired boy complained "If you want to know, the big guy is Kojiro Bondo and the skeleton is Juzo Honenuki."

Even while being told not to, Deku still decided to wave at them in a friendly way, "They are still my classmates so I gotta be nice." Both of them actually looked slightly surprised at his attempt before doing a small nod.

Before he and Tsuburaba could even begin a real conversation, another pair entered the classroom.

"Damn, I thought those guys behind us were edgy, but that's a whole other level" commented Kosei, looking at the newcomers, even in all his niceness, Izuku couldn't help but agree.

They were both very 'eye-catching', and Midoriya's eyes first fell in the dark boy, with his skin literally as black as the midnight and his hair as white as a ghost, creating an unsettling contrast, combining this with the fact that was quite tall, he exuded a heavy presence, and certainly looked as if he was annoyed at being observed.

The other guy looked more laid back in his eyes, but his very green mohawk made him look very much like a delinquent, and his face was curious to say the least, a weird facial structure and two mandible-like blades on his head (Izuku wasn't sure if they were coming of his mouth or not, but really didn't want to get close enough to discover).

Kendo quickly got up and introduce herself to them, probably to give the same explanation that she gave Midoriya and Ibara, but that conversation managed to look even more one-sided, with simple nods from Mohawk guy and grunts from the dark guy, who looked really disgruntled.

"Okay" That was all he said to the orange-haired girl before finding a seat to himself.

"Oh… I didn't even get his name" Mumbled Kendo

"Don't worry, that's probably the best you're going to get out of him, I've been with him for like half an hour and what he said can be counted in one hand" The guy with blade-teeth said to a disheartened Kendo "I'm Togaru Kamakiri by the way, he's Shihai Kuroiro" he finished while taking a seat close to Shihai.

The class barely had time to quiet down before the next entrance of another guy, and compared to the one who had just entered before he was certainly underwhelming, with normal height and average black hair, the most prominent feature was the hair, black and braided in a ponytail, though there definitely was something about his features that Izuku couldn't quite put together.

"Oh, it seems that I'm not that late, thank god" He then sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, the teacher's not here, so you are still early" Kendo, who had again gotten up to greet a classmate, decided to comfort him

"Thanks I guess, I'm Hiryu Rin by the way, what's you name?"

The girl looked ready to question him, but decided that was here nor the time nor the place, and merely gave him a standard course over the people who were already here.

With that done he merely sat down in a random seat, and seemed to be mentally preparing himself from what would come.

From that point on it seemed nobody even had the time to calm themselves before someone was at the door, one more girl from the looks of it, with a short silver hair that covered one of her water blue eyes, what was most notable about her was the way she walked, with her elbows upward plus the incredibly blank and confused look on her face, she almost looked like she was a zombie out of a horror story.

Them when Kendo approached her, he had the second hand embarrassment of witnessing the most one sided conversation of the whole day, with the white haired girl being able to look everywhere _but_ at the person she was 'talking' to, and Kendo trying, but failing, to pretend that the other girl's confused noises were actually part of a conversation.

"So what''s your name?" The orange-haired girl asked, seeming ready to end the 'conversation' as quickly as possible.

Apparently that was also something the other girl wanted, because without giving any answer, she simply went and sat at the chair behind Kendo's own.

"So you're not the friendly type, okay..." Kendo said more to herself than to anyone else.

After that, an awkward silence put itself on the class, and Izuku really wanted someone to enter that door or just say something, maybe even something stupid.

His hopes were realized faster than he'd ever expect.

"Reiko Yanagi" Stated blankly the white-haired girl.

"What?" That was the only thing Kendo could muster for an answer.

"My name, you asked, didn't you?" She asked, confused at the other girl's confusion.

"Oh… Oh yeah I did"

"Good, I'd hate to say something at an awkward time" Now looking pretty satisfied in herself, Reiko now looked at the window intently, as if it had offended her personally. Kendo merely looked

confused.

And before everyone could put behind what just happened one more person entered the class, a blond boy, with short hair and blue eyes had just waltzed into the classroom as if he owned it, his eyes shining with an arrogance, that slightly reminded Izuku of Katsuki, he then opened a deranged smile and declared the entire to the entire word to hear:

"Oh, It seems that the last one is always truly the most important isn't, so now be happy that I, Momota Neito, am here so that I can show you what being a strong hero is actually about! And..."

"Actually, you're not the last, there's still two people to come" Yui calmly interrupted.

"Wait a minute, if 'knew' you entered last, does this mean that you have been waiting around close to the door, until you were the last?" Questioned Tokage "Cause that's a little…"

"Hilarious. Hilarious is the word you're looking for." Offered Honezuki

"I was gonna say weird and desperate, but I guess that fits."

"Oh yeah, I saw him rehearsing the whole thing in the hallway in the way to here" Revealed Reiko "He looked so determined, I didn't have heart to tell him that I was there"

After the class descended into general chaos and laughter, the boy that caused all that, Monoma, had started to sulk in a chair, Izuku stood his ground and thought the guy was pretty similar to Kacchan, just… less effective and with less explosions if things didn't go his way, 'So points for Monoma I guess' He thought.

In the aftermath of the scene Kendo had taken to 'comforting' Monoma, about his failure, even trying to convince him to do it again, but any second attempt was interrupted by the door slamming open, and in an instant Izuku was sure he would not have missed the guy even if he was at thirty yards away, his silvered hair and incredibly thick eyelashes, that truly went around his eyes, and his smile showed the entirety of his razor-sharp teeth, everything made it hard not to look at him, adding to his boisterous energy and force that anyone with eyes could notice.

"Hey dudes! I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and I want us all to become kick-ass heroes!" He it simply as if it was the greatest and simplest truth in the world, already having full confidence in his classmates despite not even properly meeting them. Even Kendo seemed stunned at his confidence.

"Now that's how you do a memorable introduction, take notes Monoma." The words appeared on Manga's face, as it seemed that the last introductions were able to get him out of hid reading.

Tetsutetsu then sat down at the sound of Kendo's introductions.

"Man that guy sure is full of confidence." Kosei commented form behind "What do you think, Midoriya?"

"Well, we are all here to be heroes right? So I guess it's fine to be boisterous since that's what a lot of heroes do"

"Well when you say it like that I guess it's okay"

At this moment the person who, much to Monoma's dismay, was actually the last one entered, she was a small girl with a long wavy blond hair, and blue eyes that adorned her round face, but that was not even close to being her most distinguishing feature, that prize certainly went either to the horns that rested atop of her head or her weirdly jointed legs, which made her look very much like a mythological satyr.

" _I'm so Sorry! I got lost and couldn't ask for help because I was so nervous and late an-and..."_ The girl said everything in a broken english that nobody in the class could even begin to understand.

"Hey!" Kendo called "You can calm down, because I'm not understanding anything, so count to three and take a deep breath"

The girl did just that, now looking much less frantic, and began speaking Japanese "Sorry I got so flustered, I got lost and every time I get flustered I start to speak english so asking for help was kinda hard, but I found my way. I'm Pony Tsunotori in case you were wondering, big big thanks for calming me up" Everything that came from Pony's mouth appeared to up the sugar in the blood of everyone in the room, her innocent smile lighting up the room.

"Well I think I just fell in love" commented Kosei from behind, before laughing.

"She just looks really eager, I think that's fine." said Izuku.

"Kendo was right, you're really a bundle of sunshine."

Izuku looked embarrassed as he watched the girl sat in the last seat avaliable.

Wait. "The last seat?" he asked himself, it was then that it hit him, Bakugo would _not_ be in his class, even if he was aware of the… complexity of their relationship, they had been together since Izuku could think for himself, and now they were in separate classes? Something that would take Izuku a little time to get used to.

In the time they had left, the class started to talk amongst themselves, with even the more standoffish personalities accepting the burden of 'making small talk'. Izuku actually found himself getting involved in a conversation about savings with Shiozaki and Kosei.

'Yeah.' Izuku thought 'Definitely not scary.'

It was then that one more person entered, a bulky man, with spiky gray hair and short stature, and even with his mouth closed in a scowl the lower canines of his mouth were still visible, he looked at everyone, letting his eyes linger for a bit, as if trying to ascertain their abilities in one glance (and as a Pro hero, Izuku didn't doubt he was capable of doing so). When finished, he glanced down as if dissapointed.

"So you are this year's wannabe heroes huh?" He said loudly, the strength of his voice piercing Mirdoriya's ears "Well the listen closely, I'm Sekijiro Kan, the Blood hero: Vlach King. I'm really not putting faith in this class, so please surprise me."

'Nope, I was right in the beginning, definitly scary' Izuku thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… what are you waiting you little brats, get up and properly greet your homeroom teacher!" Maybe it was his status as a pro hero and their teacher, or maybe it was some inherit ability, but he definitely sounded more imposing than a man of his stature should.

Izuku looked around to see the reactions of his new classmates, most looked somewhere in-between a little surprised to stressed out, while a select few, like Kuroiro and Juzo looked defiantly at the man, ready for whatever challenge he would throw at them.

"Are you all perhaps deaf? I distinctly remember asking for a proper greeting, come, get up!" he said again, now looking sightly angry. Izuku saw himself getting up fast, when he looked around he saw that even the more aggressive looking of his classmates had given in into a mixture of the man's aggressiveness and the peer pressure.

What came after that could only be described in one word.

"I hope we get along well!"

"Let's work together, Sekijirou-sensei!"

"Hope you'll make us kickass heroes teacher!"

Chaos. The disorganized cacophony of voices almost made Izuko go deaf, and the more exited classmates caused his own (not so) exited greeting get lost in the noise, to be honest the mismatch of greetings and excitements only made him more nervous over the opinion of the man who would teach them. 'Now he probably hates us all...' was the only thing he could think of.

To Midoriya's surprise(and probably to that of many of his classmates), Sekijirou looked more amused than anything else, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. Not containing himself further he gave a hearty laugh, as if he found their disorganization truly hilarious.

"I guess you can't _totally_ be faulted for lack of excitement, I would give you all an eight, now..." he asserted the whole class again, this time his face much less serious and almost fatherly, Izuku immediately felt himself calming down a little bit "I guess you don't look too shabby, but there's definitely a hundred or so things you all need to learn before even dreaming of being good heroes, but if I have my way, you _will_ learn in it all" he said brimming with confidence, Midoriya looked around to see everyone in class looked actually pretty impressed.

"You all can now sit down, I heard what I wanted" with the sound of twenty disorganized teenagers getting into their seats filling the air, Ken blinked before continuing "Keep your voices down because I'm going to do a few announcements, and you should all probably conserve energy too, since we're all going to have a team combat training, so back to announcements..."

While the teacher seemed capable of continuing talking calmly after dropping that bombshell at them, the class certainly wasn't, (not so) quiet murmuring took over everyone in less than a few second, guesses and theories popped up at surprising speed, from the mundane to the insane, nobody could keep to themselves, and of course, that did not go unnoticed by their teacher.

"Understand that when I ask for silence, I mean silence!" Said the now angry-looking man, in a tone that caused everyone to immediately shut up "I understand young curiosity, but is anyone here gonna act like a civilized human being and actually ask a question when you have one?"

Izuku really didn't have courage to do so when their teacher was looking like _that_ , but apparently that wasn't the case for everyone, case in point, Shiozaki almost immediately raised her hand, and looked unfazed by the booming voice their teacher.

"Could I ask a question, Sekijirou-sensei?" she said serenely, also ignoring the surprised look the rest of the students were giving her.

"Well you actually got guts to ask, and you don't look like you're gonna dissolve in aggressive screeching in the next five words, so yes, ask away" he answered now looking much calmer.

"Teacher, while in your immense knowledge and experience you probably know what's better for us than ourselves, do you truly think it is wise to allow us to battle before we are able to truly know and understand each other as heroes?" While she was still receiving a plethora of surprised looks, although the reason now had shifted entirely.

"Gonna admit I did not expect how polite this was going to be" said the teacher to himself before laughing briefly "While your questions and concerns are legitimate, and I would be surprised if no one here expressed similar feelings, I think you misunderstand an important point."

Shiozaki seemed surprised at hearing that, resting her hand to her chin as if pondering over his words

"This fight _will_ be the way you will all get to know each other as heroes" he continued "As heroes you might be forced to team up with someone on the fly, and learn to trust much faster than normal people should, think about that. While it may seem a bit cynical for a pro-hero, I do believe that only show or best and worst when the push comes to shove" He paused for a minute, allowing his word to sink in the mind of the students "This is why I ask that you play the closest attention that you possibly can to every battle, so that you can understand each other not only as heroes, but as persons."

"While I truly do understand your views on the matter now, would it still be the best to do it on the first day, when everything could overwhelm us and cause people to perform poorly" said the vine-haired girl, now much less sure of herself.

"Well… I definitely could do a 'logical ruse' with you and just test you for the first day…" His intonation, word choice and suspicious look to a very specific direction made it very clear to Izuku that this was not just a random comment and he had someone in mind, whoever they were it sounded like someone Izuku would not like to meet "But I'm not going to do that, as you probably are aware, first days are for getting to know each other, and you'll get to know each other, only in a battlefield" he gave a small chuckle, as if amused at the prospect.

"Now, do you still have any questions?" the silence that had fallen upon the class was taken as a form of agreement by Kan, who continued on "Then, for general announcements, congratulations for entering the hero course of U.A, and we hope that..." he started his class, content with the semblance of normalty that had fallen over.

Of course that went over Izuku, who was even more in 'mumbling mode' than ever before. 'I mean, I would probably observe everything closely anyway, but the way he said made it look so much more important, and thinking about it, he's right! It will be the first time we'll see each other in true battle, so I gotta do my best' that's the line his thoughts eventually went in, vowing to do his best both in and out of combat.

Without any more last minute twist, the rest of class went almost without troubles, Izuku was almost surprised with how normal everything felt, although the unspoken pressure of 'being' at U.A was still wearing him down, it definitely wasn't as bad as he believed it was going to be.

Case in point, he was very surprised when the bell rung, signaling the end of the class, and soon it showed that he was not the only one, actually causing Tokage to joke that 'someone here has to be a time warper, because I sure never had such a quick class in my life'

Even tough everyone was getting ready to leave, their teacher was apparently not done, as he cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"I was gonna say that before, but such you want so crazy over the last surprise I decided to keep this one to the last minute, since we want this to be as a marking as possible, when it's your turn to fight you will use your hero costumes, that's not even the last surprise, but the last surely is something I want you to only discover there." Kan then gave a last laugh before getting out of the room, and therefore was not there to see as his class descended into screaming insanity.

Izuku himself felt two hands on his shoulders which proceeded to rocket him back and forth continuously, he looked behind to see Kosei wearing a dumb smile.

"Dude, duude, Duuude! This is so cool and ubelivable! I'm just a country boy and now I'm gonna wear my hero costume at U.A!" he mumble in a way Izuku could understand all too well.

"Yeah! I'm also finding everything hard to believe, but what about that last surprise he mentioned?"

"No worries here man! It's probably something crazy and super cool, whatever, nothing can ruin my good mood now" his smiled and simple happiness proved to be infectious as Midoriya felt his own mood lighten.

"Are we not leaving?" Said Ibara as she got closer to the boys.

"Shiozaki-san, you were also really gutsy to just go and ask the teacher what everyone was afraid to" commented Kosei.

"Were I? I imagine everyone was curious, so it was nothing important" she answered, unflappable.

"You're definitely one of a kind Shiozaki-san" Izuku said "But you're right, I don 't want to be a second late" the three then set of at the sound of small talk, although the exited Kosei was doing most of the talking, and in the back of his mind, Izuku felt he should remember something about the teachers, but it certainly wasn't that important, was it?

They again were not the first to arrive at the designated location, a room full of monitors, howerver they were also not the last. While when they got there, Kendo, Yui and Reiko were already there talking in a friendly manner, although Reiko was mostly just nodding along, until she mentinoned feeling a "powerful presence" approaching, a commentary to which both Yui and Kendo laughed, leaving Reiko pouting.

After that, the rest of the class seemed to arrive in large groups, with Tetsutetsu and Juzo arriving last, both seemed intense in a discussion over "courage" or something like that, surprisingly Juzo actually seemed to be listening to the steel boy who was rambling.

The peace was shattered when Kan entered the room, everyone immediately quieted, and merely waited for him to speak up.

"Just wait a second, when the other teacher is here we'll start" declared him.

The silence that followed apparently stretched into eternity, although Izuku was sure that it was that it was only a few minutes, and the tension and anxiety everyone felt stopped any real talking from happening.

"Dude, where is this guy?" whisperede Kosei at his side "I think I'm going to blow in anticipation"

Before Izuku could respond anything, an interruption that no one could have missed occurred.

"You don't have to wait anymore students! Because..." the loud voice that everyone in that class knew by heart, booming with confidence and charisma "I AM HERE!" All Might.

The door slammed open to reveal the smiling face of the symbol of peace, just as Izuku remembered him, his costume and gestures just as bombastic, his smile just as strong, even with the extra knowledge he had about him, that certainly did not damper his enjoyment over seeing his favorite hero.

The 'surprised' factor seemed much stronger over his classmates, as even the most stoic of them let a full shocked expression cover their faces, the more exited ones, like Setsuna and Manga, did not even try to put a facade, outright jumping with screams of delight, their surprise from before looked like nothing compared to this.

At his side, Izuku saw Shiozaki opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of the water, and then Kosei, who jumped up and down like a kid in Christmas.

"Now calm down class!" Said Ken, in an attempt to stop the commotion "I understand how exited you are, but you have to act professional for sake of the class, ask for autographs later."

"Autographs won't be necessary, for I will be with you for the whole year" declared All Might.

This seemed to be enough to calm down most of the class, who were now content with sending him looks of admiration, and those who didn't calm down soon became self-conscious and shut up for the moment.

"Now, allow me to explain the exercise you will all partake in" All Might had now apparently swapped to some 'teacher-mode' and took a black board out of nowhere "You will be called four at once and divide in teams of two, the Heroes and the Villians, the hero's objective is to 'capture', or touch, the nuclear warhead in the highest floor, consequently, the villain's job is to defend it, if fifteen minutes pass and the heroes can't catch the nuke, it's counted as a villain victory. And if the heroes manage immobilize the two villains, it's their win. Everyone understood?"

Considering the rules were apparently simple enough, no questions were asked, and people simply nodded.

"Now for the first combat, the combatants will be Togaru Kamakiri and Neito Monoma as heroes, and Hiryu Rin plus Kinoko Komori"

Three of the four people who were called stayed silent, probably already thinking of the possible outcomes of the battle or how to win it, the fourth however…

"Oh it seems even the gods of luck recognize the destiny of greatness that surrounds me, and allowed me to go first, I believe this will be enlightening to you all and more..." Monoma had decided that making a speech was the correct use of the few time he had before the battle, opinion that apparently wasn't shared by his partner.

"Let's just freaking go" said Kamakiri, probably already wishing for a different match, any different match.

Hiryu and Komori simply nodded to each other instead, Komori now looking much calmer after receiving Hiryu's silent confidence.

"All Might will give you your costumes and guide you to the location, so go with him." explained Ken.

"Yes, come with me youngsters!"

The five left the room soon after that, and the remaining stayed on an awkward silence that left everyone tired.

"Who do you believe is going to win, and also who's going to be the best individual in battle?" asked their teacher.

"Huh, are you supposed to ask questions like that?" questioned Kendo, looking slightly concerned.

"I just want to know how you see your new classmates, and possibly how tactically smart you are" or so he explained, although the smirk he wore seemed to betray such pure intentions "So, any bets?"

In the aftermath, the first person to give their opinion was Kosei.

"Well… Sorry but I would bet on Kamakiri and Monoma, Kamakiri definitely looks like someone who knows what he's doing, and there must be a reason to justify Monoma being like that, he must be like, partially talented, also Komori really doesn't look like a front line fighter so… Yeah, Kamakiri should win individually and heroes as a team." as he explained his reasoning, a few people nodded.

"I must disagree" To the surprise of everyone in the room, the one who had decided to refute Kosei was the big and quiet Jurota "Were any of you in the same field as Komori?"

The answer was apparently no, as everyone simply shaked their heads or stayed quiet

"I guess it wouldn't even matter, that explosive blonde boy would have claimed all your attention anyway..." Izuku cringed a bit at that, definitely recognizing the boy "But if you were there and knew her quirk you would realize that despite having a disadvantage against the robots she was quick and smart enough to win a place here, so if she uses her quirk to full potential on other people, she's going to bring her team swift victory." Jurota's cold voice, good reasoning and imposing stature made it very hard to argue against him, and many people had now joined to his wagon.

"If I had to bet it would be Rin" said Reiko absentmindedly.

"Care to elaborate?" asked the teacher, looking confused.

"No, not really, but if I have to, Dragons." although Reiko's explanation left a lot to desire, the teacher seemed very satisfied for some reason.

After that most people were now more conformable talking amongst themselves, although Izuku retracted into himself and started muttering 'Well I guess it's all decided by what their quirks are, although Jurota seemed especially sure on Komori's chances, Monoma's personality will definitely make him hard to cooperate with so that's working against his team, but if Kamakiri can lead really well he may-'

Before he could reach any conclusion, the door slammed open again, revealing all might was already back.

"You don't have to wait any more yougsters, Blood King, turn on the monitors, it will start at any moment" declared All Might.

"Got it" said Kan as he prepared every monitor. "Remember what I said before and pay the closest attention you can"

The whole class steeled themselves as the one by one the monitors went on, announcing that their first day at U.A had only now begun…

 _On the top floor…_

"Well you actually look pretty scary with this, but you sure you don't want an armor to help you?" Said Hiryu innocently, instead of the uniform he wore before, he was now with a long-sleeved changshan, said article of clothing had a pattern of blue and read dragons rising from the bottom and meeting at the top, the boy also wore simple black pants and another dragon-patterned article of clothing, a jacket that rested over his shoulders.

"I-I told you, m-my quirk doesn't go well with heavy armor" complained back Komori, the small girl wore a curious clothes, with a black piece of fabric acting as a hood to cover her head in addition to her bangs, in addition she wore an off-putting gas mask that made her face impossible to see, and also made her voice a little muffled, complementing that was simple short sleeved black dress and two heavy, also black, boots. In almost opposition to that was a small brown bag she had on her shoulders, it appeared to be full of… something.

To Hiryu she looked like some sort of 'Little black riding hood of death', but he kept that to himself.

"Sorry, I understand. But let me see if got the plan right, I go there and distract them for the most time I can, while you prepare a trap here, is that right?" the small girl nodded nervously.

"But please be careful, if things aren't going well, don't be afraid to retreat." even as she warned him, he merely held a serene smile, and nodded calmly.

But before he could respond her concerns, they a sound that sounded much like a fire alarm, but as All Might had told them before, that was their signal to start, time was running and they couldn't just stand and talk anymore, so Hiryu started walking toward the stair to meet his opponents, only giving Komori one last thumbs up.

 _The entrance…_

"So it has begun." commented Kamakiri, with clothes that looked very much like a biker gangster, using a black shirt with a skull pattern in it, a simple leather jacket, all being complimented by a long green bandana with tow blade as a symbol in it, his jeans being slightly ripped for an extra 'rebel' look.

"Well let's just go, we'll win without any doubt" contrary to his partner, Monoma didn't even attempt to hide his confidence, and combined with his impeccable black tuxedo, his aura of superiority was almost suffocating.

After a hearty sigh, they both started running toward the stairs in silence, knowing that waiting too much would be their doom, but to their surprise, slowly a boy came down, Hiryu, who now looked more serious and had his hands covered in what appeared to be dragon scales.

"I guess it's my job to say that you shall not pass by me" he declared with confidence.

"We'll see about that" as Monoma ran toward his enemy with a deranged smile, he touched Kamakiri's arm for a few second and almost immediately, one could see curved blades appear out of his arm, causing the fabric of his sleeves to rip, this fact seemingly surprised his ally more than his enemy, and so Kamakiri was left stunned for a few seconds.

As Monoma got closer to Hiryu, he swung his arm in a way that would make the blades hit his enemy, however, the other boy did nothing to stop that and it was soon clear why, after receiving the hit in his arm, the cuts in the fabric showed that not only his hands, but his entire arm was covered in the dragon-like scales, and the attack had apparently done nothing to him.

The next few second happened almost too fast for anyone to understand, Hiryu simply threw the coat that rested on his shoulders at Monoma, causing the blond boy to be distracted for a few moments, that was apparently enough for Hiryu to slide to his side and deliver as much as three punches, but already enough to stun Monoma, who realized the punches were being powered up not only by the scales on Hiryu's hands, but also by his technique and natural talent at unarmed fighting.

Using the momentum he had acquired, the scaled boy was now behind Monoma, and he now dealt about five palm strikes throughout the boy's spine.

It took only a few seconds for Monoma to drop in the ground, conscious but immobile. Hiryu then bowed at the pathetic sight.

"Do not worry, I was careful, you'll be paralyzed for a few minutes at most" Of course that did nothing to soothe Monoma's mood, who groaned profusely and repeatedly, and both of the boys who could still stand guessed those were very dark threats, but ignored it and now focused on each other for what would surely be a battle of skills.

 _In the observation room…_

"Man that was crazy!" screamed Tetsutesu "Hiryu is crazy good!"

"Yeah, his talent at Chinese Martial Arts is insane, it's so beyond mine it's not even funny" Kendo commented, looking impressed.

The rest of the class, who had been (again) reduced to screaming confusion as they saw the half-chinese boy so casually beat one other of his classmates, many now appeared to be wanting to join Reiko in betting for Hiryu, but a special group of three looked weirdly quiet, Izuku, Manga and Pony, to be specific.

"Wait minute..." Manga was probably merely muttering to himself, but as the words appeared indiscriminately on his 'face', a good amount of the class was aware of his thoughts "His face, that quirk, the fact that he's half-Chinese, how could we ignore this possibility? He's..."

"The son of the Rising Dragons!" Sadly for Manga, his moment of awesome revelation was stolen by Pony, who looked like she had just won a small fortune.

To Izuku that was enough to make everything in his mind click, and he nodded excitedly at the direction of Pony and Manga, and those three immediately formed a connection of nerds.

"Well… I'm sure you're very happy with your realization, but do you care to explain why that's important?" questioned Kosei, looking curious as to why the three were so exited.

"You don't know who they are?" Pony questioned, and even though she looked almost offended at the possibility, he merely shaked his head to indicate that 'no' he hadn't

"But how can you not Tsuburaba-kun, they're literally the most famous battle couple of the age?" If Pony looked offend, Midoriya looked at him as if a crime was just committed, but dashing both their hopes, he still looked clueless as to what they were talking about, and what's more, he was now straight up scared and backed a few steps.

"Battle couple? Oh, you mean those married pro-heroes who act like duos?" questioned Setsuna with an exited curiosity

"Their popularity skyrocketed for a number of reasons, first, they're classified badasses…" while Manga seemed to be in some sort of exposition mood, even somehow getting glasses that did absolutely nothing, he would not have the pleasure of explaining everything as the exited Izuku interrupted him to do some explanation of his own.

"They also have matching quirks, so it's really cool to observe them in battle, people also think it adds to the 'true love' thing..."

In moment that proved that nerd connection was an actual thing, Pony choose this moment to lose control of herself and start babbling.

"And it's also super cool because they're from different countries, so they're popular in both, they even have a manga detailing how they got together!"

While the three soon entered a discussion between themselves about this specific duo of heroes, they managed to miss the fact that the rest of the class (and honestly, the teachers as well) looked at them with a mixture of concern and disbelief.

"Okay, that was actually impressive random knowledge, but let me ask?" Tsuburaba seemed to be the first to recover enough "Did you actually rehearse this before?"

"No!"

"What?!"

"Why would you think that?"

Of course, the fact that they spoke almost in sync didn't exactly dissuade Tsuburaba from his belief, and he merely took a few steps back.

"Hey this is interesting and all, but the battle is still going on" Honezuki, who seemed disinterested in the whole affair, was the one to get their attention to what they should actually be doing.

 _Back to Building A..._

As they got back to watching the battle, the group realized the situation had changed, as Kamakiri's enlarged teeth-blades seemed actually capable of chipping away at Hiryu's defenses, as they both clashed repeatedly, a few of Hiryu's scales detached themselves from his arm, falling uselessly in the ground, however, neither of them seemed willing to turn that into a battle of endurance.

In the end, the one who moved first was Kamakiri, who, to the surprise of everyone involved, decided to use his fists now, and because Hiryu expected another attack with his blades he was incapable of reacting fast enough, and as soon as the punch connected, he saw himself launched at the nearest wall.

Kamakiri wasted no time in getting away, knowing that his time was soon running out, while his lack of knowledge of Komori's quirk was point against him, he thought that he could probably take out her before she could any major damage could be done, and who could blame him? She certainly didn't look like a physical threat.

And that was the reason he never saw it coming.

As soon as he arrived in the fourth floor, the one that came just before the last, the first thing he realized was a thin cloud of smoke covering the whole place, even though that caused all his internal alarms to go off he still moved on more slowly, if only because of cautiousness and his new-found tiredness.

His second realization was the fact that he had never noticed Hiryu pursuing him all the way from their battle in the first floor to here, while that punch definitively was one of his stronger one, he knew he did not have the strength to incapacitate the other boy for so long, it seemed really weird to Kamakiri that the half-Chinese boy would leave Komori to the wolves.

Maybe those other thoughts were what made his third, and final realization, come so late. He was moving slower, each step consuming just a bit more energy than the last, and in just a few meters he found himself incapable of walking, an unnatural and encompassing exhaustion covering his entire body, even though he screamed to himself that he simply couldn't be that tired, that Hiryu was only a minor fight and he could still keep going. But his body didn't listen, screaming back that he should let loose a little and just… go to sleep.

And to sleep he went.

While in the ground struggling to maintain what little was left of his consciousness he could, he saw a figure completely covered in black with a gas mas covering their face, the figure walked in his direction until it stood directly in front of him, then, it waved in front of him an arm that was thoroughly covered in mysterious mushrooms.

That seemed to be enough to immediately make Kamakiri pass out.


End file.
